That feels nice
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Black is under much stress. He cant go anywhere without some one wanting to battle him! Can two of his most trusted pokemon help him out? YAOI M/M Hum/Poke


**SRG: didn't think I'll posted a new one so fast...I hope its good...**

**Peach: Don't be hard on yourself!**

**SRG: hhhmmmmmm**

**Mr. Ghost: aren't I usually the negative one?**

**SRG:...Peach?**

**Peach: On it (pulls out frying pan) COME HERE YOU!**

**Mr. Ghost: OH SHIT! (flies away)**

**Peach: OOH! A HUNT? EXCELLENT!**

**(SRG watches as Peach chases Mr. Ghost with frying pans, tennis rackets and golf clubs)**

**SRG: I still feel sick...on with the story...**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon...<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>OH MY Arceus, IF ONE MORE PERSON TRIES TO BATTLE ME, I'LL FREAK THE FUCK OUT'<em>, was the only thought going though Black's head. He may be the Pokémon Champion, but if he gets ask to a battle at least ten times a day. HE WAS SICK OF IT! You would think people would be afraid to battle him? But, it seems not! Black marched down the streets of Castelia city, grumbling and hating.

If one more person ask him to a battle, he would-"Excuse me? Mr. Champion? Can we battle you, please?"

Black turn to unleash a uncontrollable ire of chaos and destruction...Than he saw his challengers were two preschoolers. "...sure"

The young boy jumped up and down in joy as the girl squealed in happiness.

Black couldn't help, but smile a little. "How many Pokémon do you two have?"

"We both have three!" The girl cheered! "And we were hoping to do three sets of double battles."

'_Great..._', Black thought. "Sure! Why not?", Black said though his teeth.

Two sets of, 'YAYS' filled the hair. The two kids ran back a few meters and yelled, "Lets start!"

Sigh...Okay...they are kids! How hard can this be?

They both pulled out a pokeball, "GO!", they cheered and threw the pokeballs. Both hit the ground and...the boy had a Aerodactyl and the girl had a Blastoise.

'_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_', "Ready?", the little girl yelled.

"...Ready!", I half yelled, half grumbled. I quickly thought, "GO! Swanna! Simisage!" The white bird and thorn monkey Pokémon appeared in a flash of lights. "Swan!" "Simi!"

"COOL!", the young boy cheered. "CUTE!", the girl giggled.

"Okay then...Swanna! Use Featherdance! Simisage! Follow up with Seed Bomb!"

Swanna's feathered bristled as he flew straight up and silver feathers flew off the swan and at the fossil and shellfish Pokémon. "Aerodactyl dodge it!"

The Fossil Pokémon spread it's wings and shot upward. "Blastoise! Dodge with Rapid Spin!", the shellfish Pokémon tucks itself into its shell and began to spin itself rapidly. It shot out of the feather's range, but did not see the seeds. One of the seeds hit straight on its back, exploding in a green flare, knocking Blastoise straight on its shell. Aerodactyl was more lucky. He saw the Seed Bomb and dodge it. "Use Ancientpower, Aerodactly!" "Blastoise! Get up and use Hydro Pump!"

Aerodactly's body glowed white and a silver ball glowed infront of him. He roared and it shot out at Simisage. Blastoise was able to roll over to his hands and knees and activate his cannons. Water exploded from the twin cannons toward Swanna.

"Swanna! Block with Hurrucane! Simisage do the same with Energy ball!"

Swanna began to flap its wings fast and hard. Powerful winds flew out hitting into the powerful water shots, ending the attack. Simisage eyes and hands glowed green as he summon and shot out a ball of green energy. The silver ball knocked into the silver ball, exploding them both. "Swanna aim using Water Pulse on Aerodactyl! Simisage! Knock Blastoise down with Grass Knot!"

A orb of water appeared and shot from Swanna to Aerodactly. Simisage snapped his fingers and grass shot upward and wrap around Blastoise's legs as he was getting up. It knocked shellfish Pokémon down and onto its face. The pulse of water hit Aerodactly, knocking it to the ground. "Lets end this, Simisage jump on Swanna's back! Swanna fly into the air!" The thorn monkey jumped on the white bird's back and they both shot upward. "Swanna, use Brave Bird! Simisage use Natural Gift and concentrate it with Brave Bird!"

A blue and green light wrap around them both as they shot at the unlucky duo. Aerodactyl was hit first, being knock in mid-air, smashing it into the ground. The unstoppable machine turn and slam into Blastoise, skitting across the street. Both Pokémon were unconscious.

_'Two down, three to go...'_, Black grumbled as the blue and green aura died from his two Pokémon.

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

Just got to finish this. Lets do this!

After returning my Swanna and Simisage, I called out Emboar and Mienshao.

The boy also had a Weezing and the girl had a Zebstrika.

Lets hurry this up. "Emboar use Arm Thrust! Mienshao use Jump Kick!"

Both fighting type Pokémon shot forward, Emboar with his fist moving back, Mienshao with his foot stretch out.

Zebstrika was faster, "Use Agility!"

The zebra bent her legs and shot to the side, dodging Jump Kick.

Weezing was not as lucky. Arm Thrust Smash into his larger face, knocking it onto the floor.

Come on! "Emboar! Flamethrower!" "Mienshao, try Force Palm!"

Flames exploded from Emboar jaws at Weezing. The flames slam into Weezing knocking it down. Meanwhile, Meinshao tried Force Palm, but it missed due to Zebstrika's Agility.

I growled in annoyance. "Emboar! Use Ember! Mienshao! Use U-turn!"

Emboar snorted and a small tornado of flames shot out and at Weezing. Mienshao shot out at Zebstrika. Zebstrika, of course, dodge with Agility. This time Weezing attacked back with Smog. The poisonous gas and small flames hit creating a small explosion...right into Zebstrika. The thunderbolt Pokémon fell to her side, and her trainer yelped in surprise. I quickly acted, "Emboar, Heat Crash! Mienshao, Hi Jump Kick!"

Flames exploded around Emboar as he charge forward. Mienshao shot in toward the sky and shot down, foot stretch out. Both Mega Fire Pig and Martial Arts Pokémon crashed into the thunderbolt and poison gas Pokémon. Both Pokémon flew forward and in front of their trainers, defeated.

One. Last. Fight. THANK Arceus!

* * *

><p>A Fucking Porgon-Z and a fucking Altaria were the last two. Where do they GET these Pokémon? THEY WERE ONLY FOUR YEARS OLD!<p>

"Last battle! Lets go!", the little boy said.

I sighed, "Go Seismitoad and Beheeyem!", I yelled letting the Vibration and Cerebral pokemon out. "Seismi!" "Heeyem!"

The little boy and girl shouted, "Discharge!" "Dragonbreathe!"

Electricity dance around the Virtual Pokémon as mystical flames dance in the Humming Pokémon. Both attacks shot out.

"Beheeyem use Hidden Power! Seismitoad use Hyper Voice!" Glowing balls of lights dance around Beheeyem as they shot into Discharge. Seismitoad's speaker-like bumps shook as he scream at top his lungs, unleashing a high-power scream into the Dragonbreathe attack. All four attacks exploded in multi-color lights.

"Beheeyem, Psybeam!", I yelled, "Seismitoad, Acid!", Beheeyem held out his hand and a multicolor lights shot out his fingers, at Porygon-Z. Seismitoad open his jaws and violet liquids shot from it. "Porygon-Z! Use Agility!" "Altaria, use Cotton Guard!"

Porygon-Z's body twitched and he shot out of Psybeam's path. Altaria cotton feathers puffed up and the Acid attack bounce harmlessly off the cotton.

"Porygon-Z! Try Zap Cannon!" Altaria! Use Dragon Pulse!" Porygon-Z held out his floating arms and created a yellow orb of electricity. Altaria summoned a green pulse of energy. Both attacks shot out and at Beheeyem and Seismitoad. "Beheeyem! stop both using Psychic! Seismitoad! Knock both attacks back with Muddy Water!"

Beheeyem's eyes glowed blue and both Dragon Pulse and Zap Cannon froze in midair. Brown water dance around Seismitoad and it shot at the electric and dragon attacks, forcing them back. Altaria and Porygon-Z yelped as the electricity, dragon and water attacks collided into them and threw them both into the street.

'_Lets end this for good_', I thought. "Seismitoad, use Drain Punch! Beheeyem, use Zen Headbutt!"

Seismitoad's fist and arm was wrapped in a green energy with white streaks spiraling around it. Beheeyem's head and eyes glows blue and becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. Seismitoad shot toward Porygon-Z, while Beheeyem shot to Altaria. Before either Pokémon or trainer could react the attacks slammed into them.

Both preschoolers looked at their defeated Pokémon. I began to see tears in their eyes. _'Oh shit!'_

I began to start panicking and try to apologize, when I heard...giggling?

"THAT WAS AWSOME!", the little boy cheered. "YEAH!", the little girl agreed.

I sighed with relief. Also, I couldn't help, but smile a little. "Did you two have fun?"

"YES!", they screamed together, "THANK YOU!"

They both ran forward, hugged my legs, returned their Pokémon, and ran into a nearby hotel.

I blinked a few times, before sighing. "Kids..."

I looked at Beheeyem and Seismitoad. Not bothering to even put them back into their poke balls, I said, "lets find a hotel, shall we?"

And the moment I started to feel more relaxed..."Hey your Champion Black! Can I battle you?"

I turned, "YEAH! AFTER YOU 'BATTLE' MY FOOT FROM GOING STRAIGHT UP YOUR AS-",

The rest were covered up, when Seismitoad slammed his hand over my mouth.

The male clerk who wanted to battle me was lifted into the air by Beheeyem's Confusion attack. The clerk was put down far away from me and Seismitoad carried me off, with Beheeyem right behind us.

* * *

><p>Pokémon POV<p>

My poor trainer. Completely stressed out. Can't really blame him, though...I'm sick and tired of battling as well. We found a nice hotel and carried him in. The owner saw him and let him stay for free. I guess there are some perks of being the strongest trainer and Pokémon in Unova?

My battle partner/closest friend and I watch as our beloved trainer march back and forth, muttering curses and complaints.

"If he keeps it up, he going to kill himself", I heard my friend say.

"I know...you got any ideas?"

"Well...no"

I sighed...I love my trainer...more than I should, and I hate seeing him like. But, what can I do?

"Wait! I have an idea!", I heard my battle partner exclaimed.

I looked at him, confused, "What?"

"Remember what we saw down stairs?"

I thought for a moment...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I looked around the room, ignoring the owner's swooning over my trainer. When I heard my friend tug my arm. "Check it out", he said._

_I looked to where he was pointing and saw a Leavanny, Timburr and a Heatmor on three massage tables. Three human massagers stood over them giving them, what appears to be, relaxing massages._

_"Doesn't that look good?"_

_I smiled, "It does, doesn't it?"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Yeah?", I questioned.

"You should give him a massage!"

I stared at him, "You kidding me?"

"Of course not! It might help him a lot!"

"Your insane. I don't even know how to do a professional massage!"

"Who said anything about professional?"

I grumbled and than questioned, "Why can't you do it?"

He looked at me like that was a the simplest question in the world, "Let me put it this way...your the VIBRATION Pokémon! You'll be perfect!"

I stared at the Cerebral Pokémon in wonder, "...Do you really think, I can help?"

"Of course!"

I ponder this for while..."Alright"

Beheeyem smiled, "Good luck!"

"Wait...it sounds like you are not going to help?"

"Cause I'm not"

"Why not!"

"Just cause"

I decided not to question his insanity.

* * *

><p>We waited until our trainer went to sleep. Funny thing (and luckily) Black sleeps in boxers only when he had privacy. He didn't mind us, for some reason?<p>

Emboar, Mienshao, Swanna, and Simisage were asleep in their poke balls. Beheeyem, went to tell me one last good luck.

"Good luck bud, you'll do great!", he whispered loudly.

"Thanks...I still think this is stupid."

"Get over it", Beheeyem smiled, "And good luck!"

And on that note, he tapped his poke ball and went in.

* * *

><p>I waited a few moments, before making my way toward Black's bed.<p>

I was nervous, heart beating, times like this: I'm glad I don't have sweat glands!

I hopped on the bed as quiet as I can. He stirred in his sleep, but stayed asleep.

I took a deep breath and gently began to pull of his blanket. He stirred again, but stayed asleep.

He was laying on his back, so when I pulled off his blanket, it revealed his light muscle and lightly tanned skin.

_'Wow, he kind of...hot' _And I immediately shook my head. _'Did I just think that?' _I had a miniature spaz attack before forcing myself to relax.

_'Calm down, man. Just ignore it and get to work!', _I relaxed my mind, body (and hormones) and went to work. I place my strong hands on his chest.

In retrospect, I probably should have warmed up my hands. His body shook and his eyes began to open. I quickly rubbed my hand together and warmed up them up, before pressing them down chest, again. He groaned, "Seis-Seismitoad?"

"Yeah?", I said, though it probably came out a, 'Seis'

"What are...what are you doing?"

I closed my eyes and concentrate on the bumps on my hands, letting them vibrate gently. I began to rub and massage his tense muscles.

"What th-oh...Ooohh, that feels nice...", he moaned (which sent a shiver up my spine), "mmmhhhh, more!"

I smiled a little and continue to work more on his tense muscles. Beheeyem was right, he was more stress than hell. I moved down his torso, to his sexy, lightly muscle abs. He moaned even louder. I carefully added pressure, giving him more of a deep massage, I worked on his stomach. I was doing a pretty good job, until I felt something bump my arm. I looked to see his steel hard erection in his thin boxers. Unfortunately, this began to effect me, my member began to grow as well. I ignored my aching member and move pass his steel member. Massaging his inner and outer thighs, making him moan louder. I spent a minute on his thighs, but I was not really paying attention to it. I was staring, almost hypnotized, at his clothed member.

Many, MANY, perverted thoughts grew in my mind. I wanted to see it, touch it, taste it, lick it, suck it, whatever I want with it. Finally the temptation was too much. Carefully I hooked my fingers on the boxers and silently pull them off. Black struggled in his enthralled state, but I place my hand on his chest and he relaxed. I slid off his boxers completely and toss them aside. I finally got a good look on his pulsing cock...and I almost came myself. It was beyond sexy and hot. I, shyly, place my hands on them, letting my hands vibrate on them. And Black gasped. He began to feverishly thrust into my hands. I push his hips down, not wanting him to cum immediately. I gathered up my courage and lowered my head. I stuck out my long tongue and licked the tip. He gasped even louder and moaned louder. I ran my tongue up and down his metal-hard cock. I felt another burst of courage and wrap my lips around the tip, and began to push my head down. I suddenly felt his hands grab my head, holding it, and Black began to thrust into my mouth. Another thing I'm glad about: I don't have a gag reflex.

I let him do this, me just wanting to suck his cock. He feverishly thrust into my mouth, wanting to cum badly. I decided to give it to him. I began to vibrate my hands again and place them on his sack, gently massaging them. That push him over the edge. I felt his hot load shoot into my mouth, his 8-inch milking itself into my mouth. After a few more squirts, he relaxed. I lifted my head, my own cock suddenly craving attention. I was about to jerk off when I saw Black flip from his back to his stomach. I almost came again, when I saw his glorious ass. I wasted no time. I began to massage and vibrate his ass and lower back. I push his cheeks apart and lowered my head. I let my long, stretchy tongue go down the crevice and flicker my tongue along his hole. I than push my tongue into his tight hole. I let myself relax and push my long tongue into him deeper. He moaned and as arch his back like a Persian. After a moment or two I pulled out. My hand explored and found his steel hard cock again. I decided to not to do anything about it...yet.

I held out a finger and began to push it into his tight tunnel. He half-groaned, half-moaned, lifting his ass up higher. To him, it was like that...what was the name of that sex toy? A dildo? Oh well. Don't really care right now.

I began to roughly finger fuck him, letting my finger vibrate in him. While I did this I spit out a very small Water Gun attack into my other hand and splash it onto my own eight inch, getting it nice and wet. I than realize that his hole was kind of dry... I yanked out my vibrating index and placing my mouth in front his waiting hole. Be fore I could change my mind, I shot a small Water Gun into him. He yelled in pleasure as the sudden water jet burst into him. I lift my body up and pulled him closer. My cock was about long as his, but much thicker. My large index did a decent job of stretching him, so it shouldn't be too much pain...

I place the tip at the entrance and before I could chicken out, I push myself in with one go.

He yelped and arch his back in a mixer of pain and pleasure. He moaned so I guess he liked it. I slowly began to pull out, until barely the tip was in. Than I thrust back in hard, felling every muscle clap down. I did this for awhile, letting him get use to it and enjoying the tightness. It was before long I felt something brush against my cock in him. He yelled in pleasure, even louder than before. My vibrating hands grabbed his steel hard cock and thrust rapidly on it. My whole body began to vibrate, shaking Black, the bed and I don't know if any one on the floor can hear, but at the moment I didn't care. My vibrating...his tightness...it was SO much. I began to pump my hand harder and thrust harder. My body was now vibrating violently now. Out the corner of my eye I saw flashing colors, nut I guess that was my horny mind. I slammed harder, feeling the moist walls clamp down harder on my vibrating dick.

I began to feel that churning in my balls and I knew I was close. I slam my hips into his ass, going balls-deep at every thrust. He scream again and I felt his cock shot jet after jet into my hands and bed. The sudden vice-like grip, proved to be too much. I let out a small Hyper Voice and shot, deep into his tight cavern. Letting my seed flow into his bowels. He collapsed on his side, while I fell on my back, almost falling of the bed. I laid there, letting the dots in my vision clear up. When they did, my mind began to function again. But, I than saw a few lights out from the corner of my eye. I turn my head and saw a sight that didn't really surprise me.

"How long you been watching?"

Beheeyem grinned a little. He had a faint blush across his brown face. His multicolor fingers were around his cum soaked six inch. "When you began to pull down his boxers", he said innocently.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Very"

The cerebral Pokémon got up and jumped onto the bed with us. "And he looks less stress, too!"

I looked at my trainer and saw he was right. Before he was a stressed out mess, now he looks more calm and relax in a long time. Minus the cum and water leaking out him. "I guess he does"

Beheeyem studied Black before frowning, "No, he still looks kind of tense."

"What?", I questioned, we was so still, he could have been dead! (which he wasn't, I didn't fuck him that hard!) "He looks completely calm!"

"No, no...this time you might need," Beheeyem's hands travel behind his body and rubbed his little ass, "an extra hand..."

I grinned feeling my cock harden again, "THAT...would be nice", I said before flipping Black to his back...

* * *

><p><strong>SRG: phew! That was tough! But fun!<strong>

**Peach: How come you would negative before?**

**Mr. Ghost: even more than me!**

**SRG: that's because I was under a lot of stress, but now ALOT more relaxed.**

**Peach: why? Did you get a massage?**

**SRG: actually...yes!**

**Peach:...giggle, well at least your feeling better!**

**Mr. Ghost: Hey SRG?**

**SRG: hm?**

**Mr. Ghost: 'chuckles' did the story was base off your massage?**

**SRG: actually...yeah**

**Mr. Ghost:(stares at SRG, with 'WTF' look)**

**Peach: no way that story was too graphic! The only way it was based off is, like, you had sex during the massage! And that's ridiculous! Right?**

**(Peach and Mr. Ghost began laughing jokingly, but stop when they realize SRG was not laughing)**

**Peach:...its ridiculous...right, SRG?**

**SRG simply closes laptop and begins to walk out the door.**

**Mr. Ghost: Its ridiculous, RIGHT? RIGHT, SRG?**

**SRG turns off the light, walks though the door and closes it.**

**Peach and Mr. Ghost stands in the dark./**

**Mr. Ghost:...I think he had-**

**Peach: shut up Ghost-boy (Peach wiped her bloody nose)**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
